(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in broadcast towers, and in particular to modifications improving the use of such towers for the co-location of wireless antennas for use with cellular telephones, and other telecommunications devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional radio broadcast towers, e.g., AM broadcast towers, are not commonly used as supports for co-locating wireless antennas used for cellular telephone and other telecommunication uses. While convenient, these towers have several disadvantages.
In typical standalone AM operations, the base of the tower is fenced and personnel rarely come near the base area of the tower where high voltages may exist on accessible elements of the antenna system within the fence. When access occurs, it is usually by trained engineers. When tower space is rented to wireless users, however, the tower base area must be accessed by a variety of individuals who may not be aware of the dangerous voltages that may exist in their vicinity.
An additional complication of co-location use is that lessees must frequently climb the tower to inspect, install or adjust attached antennas. The relatively small wires required by conventional antennas towers, such as the folded unipole antenna manufactured by the LBA Technology, Inc., Greenville, N.C., are prone to tangle with tools and other equipment carried by the climbers, creating an unsafe condition. This hazard is of particular concern at the bottom of the tower when the climber is getting onto or off of the tower.